Panes of stained glass are commonly held together by solder to form a stained glass window. Two panes of stained glass 10, 12 (See FIG. 1) are connected together along a joint line 14. An edge 16 of the first pane 10 and an edge 18 of the second pane 12 are covered with a copper foil 20, 22. The edges 16, 18 are then abutted and a line of solder 24 is applied to hold the panes 10, 12 together alone the joint line 14. By carefully cutting pieces of stained glass so that they abut each other along one edge and then joining the pieces as described above, an artistic stained glass window is formed. Commonly a wood frame is then placed around the outside edges of the panes to finish the window. Since stained glass windows are mainly designed for their aesthetic appearance, artists have tried to pattern the solder on the joint lines. Some artists have formed patterns in the solder by placing little beads of solder on top of the solder forming the joint line. However, this results in a very limited set of patterns that can be formed in the joint lines.
Thus there exists a need for a method and a tool for forming a pattern in a solder.